the merc with a love- español
by Zambaks
Summary: Este es mi primer escrito solo para probar, la verdad es que no podría saber si el material es bueno en general los fanfic. de deadpool son en ingles y los encuentro con mucho dialogo así que trate de centrarme mas en las conversaciones cortas, espero que les guste cualquier sugerencia por favor ¡no la coloque! en serio coloquen todo lo que crean que falta.
1. Chapter 1

Todos los personajes nombrados son propiedad de marvel

**Wade1 /** personalidad: divertido, alegre, siempre veo el lado positivo

**_wade2 _****_/_**personalidad: educado, y realista "piensen en mi como el lado británico de wabe"

**W1:"Juntos hacemos que este tipo tenga su encanto, el pobre seria como un perrito abandonado sin nosotros"**

**W2:"****_El tipo no sabría donde esta su cabeza si no estuviera atada a su cuello"_**

**_W1:¡_**** la mayor parte del tiempo !**

**_W2: Buen punto…, pero lo mas importante es que nosotros somos el..._**

Deadpool: EH?. que están haciendo?**W1W2:¡NADA!**

-con quien hablan?

-que hace esta gente aqui?

-y por que el $#Q"%&amp;-! del escritor no me dio un taco...!

Deadpool: el mejor mercenarioguapointeligentedivertidofuckyouwolverine e inmortal anti-héroe estará en esta historia barata. y asi empieza esta historia amigos: ustedes, yo ,_**y yo , **__**¡**_**no se olviden de mi ! , ** y todas las gatitas de marvel que podamos costear!

**PROLOGO.**

**En un hotel desconocido nuestro anti-heroe se encuentra desorientado y...**

**Deadpool: **Dios mi cabeza! eh?, mierda... si me dieran una moneda por cada ves que despierto desnudo, atado a una cama y sin una pista de donde estoy o como llegue... mmmm

**w1: Tendriamos dos monedas! Hurray!**

**W2: ****_A… la primera ironía._**

NN: Te has portado mal Wilson, y mereces ser castigado.

**W1: O mierda es Domino! w2: ****_y por la forma en que se quita la ropa, creo que estoy de acuerdo con el castigo._**

**_Deadpool:_**OoOoOoh nena si SIIII me he portado mal, y quiero mi castigo!

**Domino termina de quitarse toda la ropa mientras se acerca lentamente a la cama se deslisa suavemente por ensima de Wade y le susura : Tendras que usar ese factor curativo cuando termine contRRRRIIIIIIIIIGGGGG!**

**Deadpool:**he? Que¿ e…. ooooooo ¿e que es esto blan?… ooooo que desagradable!

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGGGGGGGGGGGG!

**W2:**_**y eso es lo que queda de nuestro pantalón "limpio"**_

_**Deadpool: (tomando el telefono)**_Hola… si …. Si ….si , me darán un transporte…. Bien…si si…..Ok trato hecho.

**W1: nos vamos a Miami baby! (música del inicio de CSI MIAMI)**

**Mientra Deadpool seca sus pantalones prepara su equipo pero alguien golpea la puerta**

**Deadpool:** ya voy… es difícil ser el mejor mercenario….(entonces 6 ganadas, dos de humo…)

**W1: DIOS ese tipo si que sabe golpear esa puerta, debe ser la vecina**

**Deadpool:**si esa vieja no deja de molestarnos desde hace dos meses ** W2:** _**será porque volamos su puerta mientras probábamos los nuevos explosivos **__**vietnamitas**?_ **W1: jajajajajajaj ese fue un buen chiste de nock-nock.**

**Deadpool:** ya voy… ya voy…

**Cuando Deadpool abre la pueta una silueta femenina se desploma contra el pecho y este instintivamente la sostiene. (**O… al fin el escritor dará algo de xxx a esto**)**

**Deadpool: **Outlaw..? que estas haciendo aquí? **W2: Mmmm que agradable perfume.**

**Inez: **dead..pool… veneno.. mal.. ayuda. **( Inez pierde la consciencia mientras sangra por su brazo izquierdo y su apariencia es de alguien que acaba de salir por los pelos de una guerra)**

**Deadpool:**resiste Inez succionare el veneno , comeré un taco, y te desnudare pero no en ese orden

**BIIIIP. Hey este es Deadpool, Wade Wilson, mercenario, comediante, caza-recompenzas y amante por favor si eres una chica deja tu mensaje, si es por trabajo JÓDETE…!**

**NN:**Esto es una advertencia señor wilson no tome el trabajo de miami o sufrirá la misma suerte de su colega, y yo soy un hombre de palab…(**deadpool toma el teléfono)**

**Deadpool. "** I don't know who you are. I don't know what you want but I will look for you, I will find you, and I will kill you " **(colgando el telefono)**

**W2:**_**bien dicho colega.**_

**W1: (sonido de puerta cerrándose) hey lo siento sali a comprar de que me perdí?**

**Outlaw:**Cuanto tiempo a pasado?, mientras suavemente trata de levantarse del sillón cuando deadpool la detiene, mientras cambia un trapo, por otro mojado y los coloca en su cabeza y le sonríe**, (su máscara estaba levantada, solo mostrand su boca)**

**Deadpool:**ya despertaste "mi chica del bar de jugos"

**Outlaw: (por alguna razón se estaba poniendo roja)**No conocía este lado, tan preocupado de ti Wade, pero si vuelves a tratarme como un perrito lastimado te romperé la nariz junto con tu cara **( aunque por dentro sonreía)**

**Deadpool:**creo que te veías mejor cuando rogabas por mi ayuda , pero me alegra que sigas con vida, y te ves muy bien para haber tenido dos convulsiones, un poco de espuma en la boca y mucho veneno en el cuerpo.

**W1: te lo digo esas dos deben ser por lo menos DD cada una. W2:**_** que es la posición del **_**_sillón_**

**Outlaw**: Estoy bien cowboy, deja de mirarme tan de cerca me estas empezando a fastidiar..

**Deadpool:**Estas mas bella que lo que recordaba, extrañaba tu acento y siempre has tenido los ojos tan azules? **W1: Level up! , W2 :**_**sigue así galán.**_

**Outlaw:**yo..eh..bueno…(**empezaba a latir muy rápido su corazón y sentía que se ponía cada vez mas roja) /¿podría ser que wabe a tenido un momento de lucidez y seriedad por mi?/**

**Deadpool**. Y si que entrañaba a ese par de melones tuyos, tal ves debería ver si siguen maduros.**( mientras se alejaba a la cocina)**

**W1: ¡ayuda, ayuda perdemos altitud! W2**_**: y volvimos a la friendzone**_

**Outlaw: /¡**mierda wade**!/**ahora si que quiero romperte la cara**, (pero mientras se levantaba apresurada del sillón pierde el equilibrio y cae de nuevo sobre deadpool,)/**parece mas alto y tiene un cuerpo estupendo**/**

**Deadpool:**Calma Jesse aquí esta tu James, te traje un poco de agua, y …sigues teniendo un cuerpo estupendo.

**Outlaw:**Estas muy seductor cowboy, tal vez deba recibir daño mas seguido y… eh…**(Inez pierde el conocimiento y se desmalla)**

**Deadpool:**Dios esto esta de locos y lo dice el que tiene voces en la cabeza

**W1: porque lo dices?**

**Deadpool: **generalmente Inez es la que nos provoca y la verdad es que hace un gran trabajo en eso

**W2: es**_**verdad, ella solo dijo cowboy y ya despertó el amigo de abajo.**_

**Después**** de unas horas Inez despierta, ya estaba totalmente curada, pero se dio cuenta que seguía en el departamento de Wabe, decidió tomar una ducha.**

**Deadpool:**Vilma ya estoy en casa!, te taje una chickenbox de nuestro amigo "El Coronel"

**Outlaw:**hey cowboy puedes traerme una toalla?

**Deadpool entrando al baño con la toalla,:**Me tome la libertad de pasar por la Agencia X a traerte algo de ropa liiiiiiiiimmpia…**I****nez se encontraba de frente a la puerta con unas cervezas que saco del refrigerador, y le sonreía de forma caprichosa.**

**W1: ¡te dije que eran DD, pagame! W2:**_**somos voces en nuestra cabeza, no tenemos dinero. **_**W1: anda perdedor si escusas.**

**W2: **_**de acuerdo….. aquí tienes 10 dolares, presumido.**_

**Deadpool:**Nena si que te encuentras bien!**Outlaw.**Es mi forma de agradecerte.

**Inez se acerco lentamente dejando las cervezas a un lado y agarrando el trasero de nuestro protagonista susurrando en su oído :**necesitas ayuda con tus pantalones?

**Deadpool:**que pantalones?**/ **tengo el récord estatal de quitárselos**/**

**Outlaw.**La verdad es que también te e extrañado wade y parece que tu amigo a crecido desde la ultima vez que lo vi…

**Deapool:**solo por ti baby** W1: afirma tus botas vaquero! W2: esto va a ser ruidoso.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Deadpool:**Queridos amigo no podemos decir las maravillas que sucedieron en ese baño, y en la cocina, y en mi sillón, en el balcón y no recuerdo como terminamos en mi cama,

**W1: pero lo haremos de todos modos!**

**Deadpool:** Primero la levantamos al lavabo y le $#%$$#/$ los #$#&amp;, luego le comimos el"##%"&amp; , tomamos su &amp;" "#$ y le ¡=(&amp;%$,…. eh? Que #&amp;&amp;$$&amp;#$ , ooooo por favor!, debió ser las mejores escena porno de todos los tiempos y me lo censuras

**W1: Deberías estar avergonzado escritor **

**W2: tal vez lo censuro porque**_** por todo lo que hicimos debimos de romper seguro un par de leyes federales.**_


	2. Chapter 2 Deadpool y La Muerte

Todos los personajes nombrados son propiedad de Marvel

**Wade1 /** personalidad: divertido, alegre, siempre veo el lado positivo

**_wade2 _****_/_**personalidad: educado, y realista "piensen en mi como el lado británico de Wabe"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

-Soy Mario Gonzales con las ultimas noticias, en estos momentos tenemos un reportero en la zona donde se ha visto el tornado más grande en las historia de Missouri

-Nos encontramos a las afueras de la ciudad donde el tornado se acerca destruyendo todo a su paso…. Espera…. Veo algo en el tornado…Creo que es… es... ¿Es un hombre montando una vaca?

Deadpool: ¡Here i am… rock you like a hurricane!

**W1: ! turu tu tu ru …! (música de fondo)**

_**W2: Recuérdenme ¿Por que estamos hacienda esto?**_

Deadpool: para reunirme con mi querida muerte…

_**W2: ¿seguro que este plan funcionara?, tenemos un factor curativo ¿recuerdas? **_

Deadpool: tranquilo, no amenazamos a todos esos nerd en MIT, para que sacaran cálculos errados…

Deadpool, llevaba 18 kilos de explosivos en la espalda y un poco mas; esta seria su final, el tornado se acercaba a toda velocidad a la cuidad cuando detono los explosivos, el tornado se destruyo y pedazos de carne volaron por los aires; si los cálculos eran precisos nadie podría encontrar los trozos de Wabe por un largo tiempo y mientras no estuvieran juntos no puede haber factor curativo.

Deadpool se encontraba en una oscuridad absoluta pero con un traje negro y corbata roja.

Deadpool: ¡Oooo mi sugar skull!

El final de todas las cosas vivas, se presento frente a Deadpool con lentitud.

Muerte: ha sido un largo tiempo querido… temo que no estaba preparada para recibirte.

Deadpool: Nena con ese escote; tienes pase libre conmigo todo lo que quieras..

Deadpool se acerco a la muerte y la abrazo, la sensación era real, esta vez había conseguido cumplir la promesa.

**W1: jefe tenemos problemas…**

_**W2: no ves que esta tratando de tener "el momento", ¡Ten algo de respeto! **_

Deadpool detuvo su abrazo y el "inocente agarrón de trasero", cuando sintió la pérdida de conciencia típica cuando…

Deadpool: ¡OH! ¡MIERDA NO!, ¿linda tienes una cama?

La muerte parecía no entender la pregunta cuando sus expresión parecía cambiar como si se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba, inmediatamente se separo y revelo una cama matrimonial en medio de la oscuridad, Deadpool la levanto llevándola en los brazos y corrió hacia la cama la arrojo en ella sin que la Muerte pudiera decir nada, Deadpool se quito la camisa y rasgo los ropajes de la muerte revelando una muy generosa anatomía, tomando a la Muerte por sorpresa esta se cubrió tímidamente sintiendo lo que los humanos llamaban vergüenza, Deadpool solo decía: mierda… mierda… mierda, se saco la máscara revelando la cara que tenía antes del cáncer, antes del proyecto x, y le dio el beso más apasionado que pudieras imaginar.W1: Estamos lanzando medidas defensivas.W2: Te damos 2 minutos más campeón.

Deadpool se saco los pantalones pero antes de que pudieran completar la unión, una luz segadora cubrió todo, Deadpool se despertó en una mesa de operaciones.

Deadpool: ¡Por todos los Thores!, ¿Dónde demonios me encuentro?

Un medico apareció en la sala muy emocionado, -Un placer señor Deadpool, mi empleador deseaaaaa-, no pudo terminar la frase por que Deadpool lo agarro de cuello y lo estaba sofocando,-Tienes idea de cuantos días tuve que besar el trasero de Thor, recibí una docena de truenos en el cuerpo, limpie medio New York en mis rodillas por ese tornado-, el médico había pasado por todos los colores posibles y al final murió, Deadpool quedo unos segundos en silencio y dijo- Ah, claro vete ahora…, dile a la sexy calavera que estaré con ella en un minuto-

**W1: y ¿Cuál es el plan de acción?**

Dp: primero, llamare a Bob y le diré que traiga una de las niñas del depósito a jugar

_**W2:**_ _**las nucleares presumo**_

Dp: pues claro que si, segundo "pediré" prestado ese nuevo cohete a Stark

_**W2: Bien pensado…**_

**W1:Gracias…**

Dp y _**W2**_: ¡no hablábamos de ti!

**W1: si la explosión no nos mata, el sol lo hará…¡yo traigo los burritos!**

Deadpool recorrió todo el laboratorio hasta que encontró un traje completamente nuevo y sus espadas junto con un gran arsenal de armas, luego de armarse las puertas se cerraron y se abrió una puerta lateral y mostrando un hombre que contemplaba la ciudad, -Señor Wabe, me gustaría contratar sus servicios para un asunto que requiere…bueno de usted, Deadpool lo miro y dijo-Ahórratelo Dr. Malito, estoy retirado, pero podría aceptarlo si y solo si me dejas ese C-14 de la bodega, el misterioso hombre dijo SI, pero su alegría termino cuando vio a Deadpool con el interruptor, los pisos superiores del edificio H company fueron reducidos a escombros mientras la estructura se mantenía casi intacta

"_**Para bailar La Bamba  
Para bailar La Bamba  
Se necesita una poca de gracia  
Una poca de gracia…" **_

Deadpool tenia unos shorts cortos café y una camisa estilo Charlie Harper, mientras disfrutaba de un bailecito con la muerte en una especie de playas lleno de gente muerta, monstruos y música.

Dp: Te dije que volvería mi Bone muffin, ¡ahora mueve ese hermoso trasero…!

La muerte empezó a reírse mientras Deadpool se acercaba cada vez mas y el baile se volvió para mayores de 19 años, en el minuto que Deadpool se preparaba a dar un beso a la muerte se encontró con la mano de Wolferine que lo miraba con disgusto y dijo-Despierta de una vez Wabe, tienes que contestar unas preguntas.

Dp: Hey Logan nock nock

Wolv.: No tenemos tiempo para esto Wabe

Deadpool le puso una pistola en la boca y dijo ¡Bang!, Wolverine cayó al suelo mientras Deadpool se levanto lentamente Gambito estaba mirando los escombros y Storm grito cuando vio la escena.

DP: Oh vamos…. Qué pasa con ustedes X-boys no pueden dejar a uno de los suyos morir en paz, Storm no te preocupes por el se recuperara…

Storm: ¿De que estás hablando Deadpool?

Gambito: Déjalo querida, por fin se ha vuelto completamente loco

Dp: No te metas en esto Pepe Le Pu, o la siguiente bala apuntara a tu entrepierna

Gambito dijo: Me gustaría verte intentarlo, sacando sus cartas

Wolverine se levanto y dijo- Ya basta lo dos, Wabe, el dueño de esta compañía el Sr. Eristoff contrato a unos asesino para matar al Profesor en su conferencia aquí en New York, necesito que me digas quienes además de ti, fueron llamados antes de que algo pase-

Dp: he vamos Wolvi solo sé que yo fui llamado, nuca me dijeron que esto era una fiesta

**W1: Palabra…**

_**W2: Puedes guardar silencio…**_

Luego de una serie de minutos explicándole a los X-men, que no mentía decidieron irse antes de que llegara la policía

Dp: he Storm nena, ¿Te molestaría generar un tornado ahora?, no muy grande solo uno al nivel de "No estamos en Kansas", tengo una dama que me espera

Storm: No sé lo que planeas Deadpool pero no te me acerques.

Antes de que Deadpool pudiera contestar se habían subido a la nave pero falta Wolverine que atravesó el estomago y la cabeza de Deadpool , le dijo al oído "Esto es por la bala en la cabeza…Bob", lo tiro a los escombros luego con unos rápidos zarpazos rompió las vigas y miles de escombros cayeron sobre Deadpool.

¡ Hey Ray (Ray charles), tócala de nuevo para la dama! Dijo Deadpool mientras le lanzaba unas monedas y miraba a su pareja

"_**Crazy, I'm crazy for feeling so lonely  
I'm crazy, crazy for feeling so blue  
I knew you'd love me as long as you wanted  
And then someday you'd leave me for somebody new**_"

Deadpool lucía un elegante tuxedo blanco y empezó a bailar lento con la Muerte que apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de Deadpool, mientras el se controlaba por no bajar las manos, luego de un hermoso tiempo la muerte lo condujo a sus aposentos donde Deadpool no necesito precalentamiento y se lanzo a la cama, se hallaba acostado solo en bóxer y disfrutaba la entrada de la muerte que no llevaba ropa, entre mas se acercaba Deadpool se mordía mas la lengua de emoción, mientras la muerte le dio un profundo beso se colocaba encima de él y le dijo al oído,: Estas 89% muerto, así que tenemos tiempo para parecer conejos.

**W1: ¡Conejos en celo!**

_**W2: créeme lo haremos como cualquier animal posible**_

Dp: OOHHH nena no sabes cómo te voy a….a….aa….¿Bob?

Bob de Hydra estaba revisando el intravenoso al lado de Deadpool, que se encontraba amarrado en una cama, -Me alegra que se encuentre bien Señor Wilson, por un minuto pensamos que lo perderíamos… una viga de acero perforaba su corazón cada 2 minutos y lo mataba de nuevo…tuvimos que extraerlo… fue todo un desastre…OOhhh Señor Wilson está llorando de la emoción..

Dp:AAAAAHHHH…¿Por qué no me dejan morir?...AAAAHAAHA ¡Quiero tener sexooooo!, AHHHHHAAHHAHA, ¿Qué clase de mente enferma se divierte con mi sufrimiento?

**W1: Dios…. Me parte el corazón verlo así**

_**W2: Pobre… dame uno de esos pañuelos creo que llorare también**_

Dp: está bien….está bien…ya lo supere , ¿Bob ese es el pedazo de metal?

Bob: Si sr Wilson, y esos son algunos residuos del accidente, ahora si me disculpa debo informarle a mi jefe que ya esta consiente

Cuando Bob volvió su cara de terror era inexplicable cuando vio a Deadpool que se había enterrado manualmente el pedazo de metal en el corazón, tragado todos los medicamentos de una gaveta cercana, tres botellas de alcohol puro y tres tiros limpios a la cabeza e incrustarse el bisturí en el cerebro, claro todo esto después de haber cerrado con llave y haber puesto una barricada en la puerta.

"**Wise men say only fools rush in,But I can't help falling in love with you Shall I stay? Would it be a sin?,If I can't help**_**"**_ "Dying again for you

Termino de decir Deadpool cuando le dio un beso a la muerte y la lanzo a la cama…Luego de 3 horas continuas Deadpool se encontraba fumando un cigarro y la muerte abrazándolo dijo "eso fue increíble amor, pero los muertos necesitan de mi así que si me disculpas" y empezó a levantarse cuando Deadpool la agarro y la revolcó en la cama, cuando Deadpool se puso encima de ella dijo "¿A dónde crees que vas?, me e enterrado un bisturí en el cerebro sin anestesia además en el boxeo son 12 asalto nena, así que ¿lista para el numero 6? ", la muerte le sonrió y dijo "Wabe Wilson eres un pervertido", Deadpool sonrió.


End file.
